Forever (The Immortals)
by illegurlseagurr
Summary: It's supernatural stuff, lots of violence and some cute ass moments too. join me on this weird fanfiction about Yoongi being immortal and dragging you around like if you were a doll!


25th September 1956

The loud screams from the most terrifying room in the entire lab made Yoongi shake in his cell, burying his face in his arms that were wrapped around his knees for protection. Something that he couldn't give himself that night or any other night since they took him and put him in that old, dark cell.

He had his eyes shut, praying nervous pleading inside his head to stop listening to the screams of the poor boy. But he couldn't. He was rocking back and forth, the fear taking every part of his body with each scream that echoed through the dark hall.

"No!" the boy screamed again and Yoongi clenched his teeth, trying to stop imagining of what they're probably doing to that teenager.

"They're gonna kill us all." Hoseok whispered from his cell that was across from Yoongi's.

Yoongi took his head out and looked at him. Hoseok's dark eyes were scared, his lower lip was trembling and he was sitting against the wall, his head tilting against the cold bars.

"What are they doing to him?" Yoongi asked, his voice cracking.

Hoseok looked at him. Unsure if he should answer the question or not. Hoseok had been there for 2 years earlier than Yoongi, so he knew what was going on. Yoongi on the other hand got there 4 months ago, and he still had no experience. Everyday he would see more and more teenage boys entering that room without their will, their screams haunting him every night.

"They're going to kill us all." Hoseok repeated looking at the wall across from him.

"Why? What did we do?" Yoongi asked with a shaky voice. Before Hoseok could answer, the door lab swung open bringing more light into the hall.

Yoongi scooted closer to the wall, his arms tightening around his knees. The scientist walked out of the lab and his dark eyes scanned the cells, most of them now empty but would be soon filled with new victims. New teenage orphan boys.

His eyes landed on Yoongi's cell and he froze. Yoongi could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, his palms sweating. He was nervous and scared, he had no idea of what was going go happen.

"Take 193." The scientist nodded towards the cell and Yoongi's eyes almost jumped out of its sockets.

Cell 193 was Yoongi's cell and if the scientist pointed at you, that meant you were you going to the experiment room. **_Where nobody ever got out from._** Yoongi's eyes were watering when a guy with a very muscular body walked towards his cell unlocking it. His face covered with an evil smirk.

"No! Please!" Yoongi shouted she the guy took hold of his arms and made him stand up.

The grip around Yoongi's arm was so tight that he tried clenching his teeth to stop the pain, but nothing seemed to work. Yoongi was struggling, trying to free himself from the man's grip.

"Please! I didn't do anything!" he begged, tears running down his cold cheeks.

He looked at Hoseok desperately, asking for help. Hoseok gave him a pained look making Yoongi's heart break. He knew Hoseok could do anything. No one could. He was forced to enter the experiment lab.

The man dragged Yoongi towards the room, his grip tightening around his arm with each step he took. Yoongi was trying to take some steps back, only to be pushed forward by the man's strong arms.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok shouted, his voice showing concern.

Yoongi took a quick glance over his shoulder, Hoseok's worried face close to the metal bars.

Yoongi's eyes were bloodshot, his body was shaking and his knees were weak. The scientist grinned at Yoongi and nodded towards the door. The man pushed the door with his elbow and dragged Yoongi in. He knew that they were going to hurt him.

Everyone knew from the first day that whoever went into that room, would not be coming out. They never saw all the boys that in there ever again. They never heard of them again. It was like all of fhem had disappeared.

Yoongi got punched in the face and stomach making him feel dizzy. The man took a knife put of his pocket and scratched Yoongi's arm, making him scream in pain.

The man lied Yoongi on white table and handcuffed his wrists and ankles. Yoongi was breathing heavily, his forehead covered in sweat. His entire body was cursed by fear and it mind of annoyed him that he couldn't protect himself.

"I have a special medicine for that boy." The scientist shut the door closed and put his blue gloves on.

"What are you going to do to me?" Yoongi asked, lifting his head so he could watch every move the scientist did.

It's a new kind of DNA. I always wanted to try it." The scientist lifted a medicine and looked at Yoongi. "Guess who's the lucky one."

The scientist's laugh caused Yoongi's goosebumps all over his body. He struggled again to free himself but it was pointless. He couldn't do anything. The tears were still running down his cheeks, all the muscles in his body were tensing.

"Now stay still little boy." The scientist walked closer to Yoongi and hit the medicine slightly with his finger, making a small droplet of whatever the scientist figured out fall on the ground.

"No! No!" the boy shook his head furiously, his dark eyes glued on the medicine that was going closer and closer to his arm.

"Don't move." The scientist said calmly with his old voice.

"Please!" Yoongi cried, trying to back away, but he only made the table feet scratch the cold lab floor.

A scream escaped his swollen lips when the medicine pinched his arm, letting all the liquid inside his system. He could feel his body losing strength, his lungs were hurting, his throat was hoarse, his head was dizzy. It seemed like the room was spinning and his vision got blurry but that didn't stop the indescribable pain that cursed every cell Yoongi's body had.

"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" He screamed, his entire body shaking on the table.

His pulmonary veins in his heart were frozen, his renal veins were stuck, no blood running through them, his ear drums were hurting, his pupils were growing bigger and bigger. He couldn't breath, his stomach was tightening with every second it passed. A thing line of blood fan down his lower lip, soon his mouth was filled with the red liquid, making breathing even harder the before.

Suddenly, Yoongi's eyes froze and his heart stopped beating. His chest wasn't rising and falling anymore, his body wasn't shaking which meant one thing;

 ** _He was dead._**

The scientist waited all night for a sudden moment from Him, waiting for the medicine to work out and do some changes hi his body but nothing happened. The scientist shook his head and rubbed his temples, already tired of doing nothing but making young teenagers suffer.

Yoongi's lifeless body was still on the bed, at the exact same spot it froze. No one cares to move hi, and the scientist demanded no one to do something to him because it might effect his system. His dark frozen eyes were cold and pained.

The scientist demanded the men to throw him at the fiver but changed his mind and told them to burn his useless body to ashes. The men nodded and freed Yoongi's wrists and ankles that had purple bruises on them, before they took him out of the lab from the back door so the others in the cells don't see him.

They placed his body in the back seat and covered it with a blanket. They both jumped in the car and started driving down the dark road with nothing but tress to be seen on both sides. The men were talking about how difficult it is to find a place that you can burn someone's body without getting other's attention.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed the men's neck from behind the chair, tightening his grip so the men couldn't fill his lungs with oxygen. The other one that was driving looked at him shocked and he couldn't do anything to stop the car as they were in the middle of the road.

Yoongi's body lifted from the back seat, making both of the men to stare at him with wide eyes through the rearview mirror. Yoongi smirked evenly at them and his eyes turned black, his grip tightening even more around the men's shoulder.

"What the fuck!" the man was driving shouted and Yoongi chuckled, creating creepy sounds that went down the men's spine.

The man that was trying to free himself from Yoongi's grip was losing his consciousness since he couldn't breath anymore. His hands were trying to push Yoongi away but he couldn't because Yoongi was now stronger than both or them together.

"You like it? It's what you created." Yoongi hissed and snapped the man's neck, making the other one scream as fear cursed his body.

His hands were shaking and he couldn't drive properly, making the car do zig-zags on the road. Yoongi leaned forward and looked at the men with amusement.

"Don't do anything to me, please!" the men asked and Yoongi laughed, a very scary laugh.

"Nobody's going to get out of here alive." He whispered in a cold tone, his eyes completely dark now.

The man gasped when Yoongi shoved his hand from the back of the seat into the guy's back, ripping the flush and taking hold if his heart that was beating like a roller coaster. The men couldn't breath, his back was bleeding from the hole that was caused by Yoongi's hand.

"See you in hell." Yoongi whispered to him and pulled his hand out his back, ripping the guy's heart out.

The heart was warm on Yoongi's pal that was covered with blood. Yoongi laughed at the heart and the car crushed against a tree. Altough everyone would say that nobody could survive after that kind of crash, he did.

Yoongi jumped out of the cat with the guy's heart in his palm. He looked at the and then back at the car, all the pain he went through replaced by hatred and anger in seconds.

He ran a bloody and through his dirty messy hair and threw the heart on the car's window, making it smash in pieces and spreading blood everywhere. He liked it. He liked taking revenge and this was just the start since he knew thatt thanks to the scientist's medicine, **_he was immortal_**. He was stronger and cruel.

He looked up at the stars and smelled the fresh air of freedom. A small part of him felt relief but it was covered with hatred. He wanted it. He wanted to take revenge. He wanted to free those boys and there was only one way to do that; by killing.

He knew that nothing was going to be the same after that moment. He wasn't himself, he didn't have his own blood running in his veins, he didn't have biological DNA; No. He was a creature of science. A creature that could change many things and the first thing he changed as his character; because at thay moment he lost his **_innocence_**.


End file.
